Star Gazing
by ISpyANinjaAndItsMe
Summary: Nightlight takes Katherine out star gazing. Katherine/Nightlight Fluff One-Shot


Katherine let a yawn escape her lips and she walked towards her place in the Big Root Tree. Katherine had been busy tending to Kailash in her nest. Time flew by as she had a conversation with her large pet bird. Before she knew it, it was already past her bedtime. Neither North or Ombric went in search of her when the rest of the kids were being sent to bed. They already knew where she was. Her nightly conversation with the goose had become almost routine.

She quickly stifled her yawn, trying to be quieter than the mice that roamed the hollow tree. The rest of the kids were asleep and she didn't want to dare waking them up, it was already a big hassle to get them into their beds. After slipping into her yellow night gown that she had made herself she headed for her own bed, next to a window where she had a clear view of the night sky.

One days when she couldn't sleep, when thoughts of Pitch plagued her mind, she would look out hoping to catch a glance of a moon beam sent by the Man on the Moon himself. Though she really was only looking for Nightlight. Where their were moonbeams, Nightlight was sure to be close behind or ahead in some cases.

Her eyes took a glance outside to the brilliant sky. There were a few scattered clouds, but otherwise to seemed like a perfect night for star gazing. Grey eyes quickly skimmed over the numerous constellations, their only goal a glowing young boy sure to show up any second now.

Nightlight had acquired a habit of visiting their little town in the night to check up on everyone, to assure himself that they were all safe. That Katherine was safe. Tonight he was waking on the ground of the sleeping settlement. He glanced up at the ginormous tree, his eyes pausing at one particular window. Katherine's window.

He floated upward stopping right before her window. Her elbows were resting on the windowsill, her chin resting on her palms. Her eyes were looking up to the stars, it almost looked like she was waiting for something. He causally floated in the air studying her features. The way her nose sloped. The almond shape of her eyes. The way her chin fitted into her palm. The rosiness that tinted her cheeks. Her beautiful brown hair that cascades down to her shoulders.

His glow must have gotten into her filled of vision, because as he was thinking of how he want to traced the contours of her face, she glanced down. His eyes grew wide and he quickly ducked behind one of the many tangled roots of the old tree. He felt heat rise up to his cheeks as he thought of how she just caught him staring at her. He heard the light thud of footsteps down the steps and the sound of jingle bells. Soon after the noise Katherine came out the front door of the tree, a huge smile plastered across her face.

She was wearing a light fuchsia coat to protect her from the cold night air. She also wore a pair of handmade shoes with a bells on the pointy ends which curled up before dropping back down, the bells grazing her feet. "Oh, Nightlight, there you are!" She said, noticing him as he came out from his hiding place.

He could feel his face slowly return to normal, the feeling of embarrassment leaving him as she greeted him. A smile stretched out on his face matching hers. It felt good to hear her voice. That smoothly melody. He might not like talking, but he loved hearing Katherine speak. He could listen to her for ages.

"So..." She looked up to him expectantly. He thought of the many things they could do, until he finally settled on one. He floated down and took her hand in his and started running. Electricity shot up both their arms. Katherine blushed at the sudden contact, but followed the boy anyway.

He soon abruptly stopped, making sure to pick the correct spot. He glanced at Katherine seeing her flushed cheeks assuming its from the sudden exercise in the cold. He gave her a smile as he brought the cloud that was hovering high above then down to ground level. He took the first step up onto it, his hand still holding onto her's.

He turned around to face her and jumped on the cloud to assure her it was safe to climb aboard. Nightlight was floated a foot in the air because of the cloud. His hand still in here's, he helped her step aboard one of the lone clouds out tonight.

The young girl looked down and through the vapor she could see the ground, the ground which was getting further and further away. Nightlight was helping the cloud up into the sky with them to on it. She let out a little laugh, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She was no longer in her bed looking up with longing at the sky, she was now in the sky looking down at her home. He smile grew even more as she thought of how jealous everyone back home was going to be when she shared the story of her late night escape with Nightlight.

When his name entered he thoughts once again, she realized that he was standing right next to her. His eyes not looking down, but looking at her as if she were the world to him. She slowly felt heat rise up to her face, the full situation hitting her. She was alone, with Nightlight, holding hands with him on a cloud.

She gazed down at her new shoes North had made for her not just a week ago. He had said, "Those bells are there so I know where you are, can't go sneaking around with those jingling at your feet!" He let out a hearty laugh before continuing, "So I will now when you're with that little glowing twep Nightlight." And at that comment she started blushing profoundly as North laughed even more. Though even with the shoes on North slept through he jingly down the steps to meet wit said boy. Katherine knew North appreciated the help from Nightlight, he just didn't like her around him. He thought him to be a bad influence on her.

Lost in thought Katherine didn't notice Nightlight stepping closer to her, so that he was directly in front of her. She felt a featherlight touch on the bottom of her chin that immediately snapped her back to the present. She felt her heart flutter with the skin to skin contact. He lifted her face, so that she could be eye to eye with him. Or more so eye to lip with him. Those lips, she thought, so close. They looked so soft. So beautiful she thought. Nightlight lifted her chin a little higher and the thought of lips where replaced with eyes. She was looking up at him into those notorious eyes that sparkled with mischief. But that was replaced by another emotion. Though she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Nightlight moved his hand so it was resting on her cheek. As he did so he noticed her temperature start to rise, a small blush was beginning to form n her delicate features. He smiled at the thought that he had caused her to do so. Nightlight slowly began to lean in, going on instinct.

Katherine's eyes widened at what he was doing. Was he going to kiss her? She thought, feeling her insides tumbling within her. She didn't know how to react, so she went with her gut and lean right back in.

Nightlight soon lost his courage and pulled back at the last second. Though Katherine didn't know this before it was to late. She was already to forward to stop and with the added momentum of Nightlight pulling back, while still holding her hand, it caused her fall onto of him.

Their faces where millimeters apart and both felt a bush creep on as the feeling of embarrassment washed over them. Though the wave was quickly broken up by Katherine laugh. Which led to Nightlight laughing. Their laughs filled the air.

She soon rolled off of him, careful to stay connected with him by the hand. They fell into a comfortable silence, gazing up at the stars, happy to just be in each others company. They were both relieved to have laughed off the embarrassing scene that happen not just seconds ago.

Nightlight took a glance at Katherine just as she did the same. He rolled over slightly so he was on his side and she soon did the same. He scooted over and slowly cupped her face, determined not to fail this time. He leaned in and captured her lips in his, in a loving romantic kiss under the stars.


End file.
